Crowley's Joke
by Believe4Ever
Summary: "We can't trust Crowley," Sam warned Dean once more as they walked down the dark street, shotguns at their side. "He said that Cas was gonna need us," Dean reminded. "I'm not gonna leave him alone if he's gonna need our help!" *Talks of death. Destiel if you squint.*


**Reviews are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"We can't trust Crowley," Sam warned Dean once more as they walked down the dark street, shotguns at their side.

"He said that Cas was gonna need us," Dean reminded. "I'm not gonna leave him alone if he's gonna need our help!"

"But what if we're the ones being trapped?"

Dean looked at his brother, annoyance starting to build into anger. "Sam. You were with me. I prayed to Cas as soon as Crowley left and he didn't come."

"We both know he can be invisible."

"Then what reason would he have?!" Dean gave a frustrated sigh and looked ahead. They were approaching the junkyard Crowley had specified. "Either way, something's up."

"You're willing to trust a demon? How has that always turned out?"

"I have to make sure, Sam."'

The younger brother withheld a sigh and just nodded. They entered the junkyard and began looking around.

"We should split up," Dean decided.

"No!" Sam cried, giving his brother an incredulous look. "If this is a trap, we're going to stick together. I don't want to be on the other side of the yard when you start screaming in pain."

The elder gave his sibling a look before nodding. He had learned a long time ago that when Sam wanted to do something he would not give up on it. It had cost him his life on occasion. They continued to search for a couple more hours and came up with nothing.

"He was lying," Sam muttered as they rounded the eastern edge of the junkyard. Dean hated to admit it, but Sam was right. Crowley had tricked them.

They started back towards the exit when Dean stopped short. Peaking around a mound of trash was some black ash. But this ash was much more familiar . . . He had seen it a couple of times, actually.

"No . . ." he breathed as he started walking toward it. Sam gave a confused look as he followed his brother.

Dean walked around the trash and felt his heart sink. The ash. He had recognized it well. The ash was from the wings of a dead angel. And the angel was lying on the ground, unmoving with blood on his forehead.

"Cas . . ." Dean's voice was shaky as he recognized his friend. He fell to his knees, utterly disbelieving. Castiel couldn't be dead. He just _couldn't. _They were going to be there for him . . .

"Dean," Sam murmured. The elder ignored him and just slowly crawled over to Castiel.

His hands gripped the angel's coat. "Cas, you can't be dead," he whispered. "Cas, wake up!" His hands shook the man a little, fighting back the tears. He never thought he'd see Cas's _wings. _He never _wanted_ to see his wings. "Open your eyes!"

"Dean—"

_"Wake up!" _Dean's voice was a sharp scream as he shoved Cas back down onto the ground.

It was then that Castiel opened his eyes.

"Dean?" he mumbled in a dry voice. "Why are you yelling at me?"

The elder brother's eyes widened in relief and shock. "You're alive . . .?"

"Yes, of course . . ." He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

Sam's mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the fully alive angel and the ash wings. "But why is there—"

"April Fool's, boys."

The brothers flinched and turned to see Crowley standing a few feet away, a smug grin on his face. Dean stood and started storming over. "You son-of-a—"

"Now, now," the demon cut in, holding up his hands. "I am simply partaking in a human holiday. You hunters seem to forget the fun holidays like the first of April."

"You made me believe he was _dead!_"

Castiel looked around at the wings. "Did you kill one of my comrades . . .?"

"He tried to kill me first," Crowley defended. "I saw the opportunity for a good laugh and I took it."

"I swear, I'm going to kill you." Dean's expression was dark and his voice dead serious.

The King of the Crossroads just gave a smirk. "Good luck." And he disappeared.

"Cas, what did he do to you?" Dean asked as he turned back to his companion.

The angel rubbed his head as he slowly stood. "I don't really remember, really. I remember I had just arrived back on earth from heaven when suddenly everything just . . . went black."

"He must've knocked you out," Sam reasoned. "Just to put you here."

Dean shook his head furiously. "I am going to kill him, I swear!" He gave a sigh and looked back at Castiel, giving a soft smile. "I'm glad you're okay though, man."


End file.
